Don't Want An Ending
by NikkiB1973
Summary: This was written in response to a reader challenge. They picked a song and I wrote a story based around it. This is set at beginning of BD AU. The song is 'Dont Want an Ending' by Sam Tsui.


**Don't Want An Ending**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-this story was written in response to a reader challenge, they picked a song and asked me to write a story based around it. The song was 'Don't Want an Ending' by Sam Tsui. **_

He had his arms around her as they slowly danced in a circle. She rested her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. It was a sound she loved. When they used to cuddle up, she would put her head on his chest just so she could listen to the strong beat. It was a reminder how vital and alive he was. She would soon be dead; turned into a cold creature with no heart. A sacrifice she was willing to make to spend an eternity with the one she professed to love above her own life. But that wasn't quite true; she loved another. His arms tightened around her as they continued to sway. She counted the beats of his heart in her head and for once she didn't stumble.

"Bells," Jacob lay his head on her shoulder as he drew her closer to his body. "Don't do this."

Bella sighed sadly and pressed her ear closer to his chest. His heart rate had increased, a sign he was getting desperate. "Jake, this is our last few moments together, don't ruin it."

His hand that was resting lightly on her back slid lower, he yanked her closer to him, curling her small body into his. "I don't want this to be the end."

"I know." A part of Bella yearned to give him what he wanted but she couldn't split herself in two.

Jacob clutched her closer to him as if he could make her a part of his soul. They were no longer swaying, just standing still, savouring the last few seconds. Jacob's heart was bleeding. He couldn't do it, he refused to let her go. "Bells."

Her eyes were closed; her cheek pressed to his chest. She was counting his heart beat; saddened that this would be the last time she would ever hear her favourite sound. "Yes, Jake."

"Come away with me," he begged her.

Bella raised her head and looked up into his tortured eyes. "I have to go now, Jake. Please just let me go."

"I can't."

"You have to."

"No."

"Jake please don't make this harder."

Jacob felt like he was drowning in a sea of despair. Her words cut him to shreds. But still he could not let her go. She would die and he had vowed to save her. He could already hear movement within the trees, his keen hearing knew it was her new husband although the smell alone gave it away. His hands clamped to her waist as he suddenly spun her so that she was placed behind him.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Bella's voice was a tremulous whisper.

Edward Cullen emerged from the trees, his yellow golden eyes searched for his wife and a small frown marred his forehead as he assessed the situation. He should have guessed that Jacob would not be able to handle letting Bella go. But his wife had been missing her friend and against his better judgement he had allowed her to see him one last time. A last goodbye to her former life; closure for want of a better word. But it seemed Jacob Black was still refusing to give up.

Edward found it hard reading Jacob's thoughts, they were too chaotic and made his head hurt. For once he did not have any clear idea of what his rival's intentions were. The most important thing was Bella's safety. He decided to proceed with caution. He knew that Jacob's pack were nearby and would stop their brother from doing anything too stupid.

"I have come to collect, Bella. It's time for us to leave," Edward said in gentle tones.

"She's not going anywhere with you," Jacob snapped back at him. He felt Bella try to move around him but he caught her arm and kept her behind him.

Edward was finding it hard to keep his cool. "Let her go, Jacob. You'll hurt her. This is pointless."

"It's not if it saves her life. This is not what she wants. You've done something to her; brainwashed her or something. I've always known it." Jacob was getting desperate. His dark eyes scanned the tree line, trying to see a means of escape. He hoped his brothers would support him but he wasn't sure. His last conversation with Sam had nearly ended in a fight.

"Jake, stop this. Just let me go," Bella pleaded with him again. She rested her head on his back, she could hear his heart beating erratically as adrenaline pumped through his veins.

"You heard her. Just let her go. It's what she wants," Edward slowly stepped forward, trying to catch a glimpse of his beloved behind Jacob's tall form.

"No," Jacob ground out. He backed away slowly, his eyes never leaving Edward. Bella stumbled back behind him, her heels getting caught in the skirts of her dress. She tumbled to the forest floor.

Jacob spun around to assist her which gave Edward the chance he was looking for. His outline was a blur as he launched himself at Jacob knocking him off of his feet and stealing the breath from his body. Bella let out a small scream and staggered to her feet. "Stop this."

Sam and the other members of the pack emerged from the trees. He gave a resigned sigh as he saw Jacob fighting against Edward. He stood no chance while in his human form. This is exactly why he had been against Jacob seeing Bella at all, but he had let his sentimentality get the better of his good judgement.

"Embry, Seth with me. We need to get him away," He commanded.

They obeyed him at once. Embry caught Jacob around the waist while Sam and Seth held onto his arms as they dragged him away from Edward. He fought them with every bit of strength he had. Edward jumped easily to his feet, brushing down his suit as he did so. Bella stood still in shock her breathing coming in short pants as she stared at Jacob in despair.

"Come my love, there's nothing more we can do here," Edward's voice startled her. She turned her tear filled eyes to him and shook her head.

"I have to see he's alright," She could still hear Jacob's desperate cries as he was hauled away by his brothers.

"Bella, it will only make it worse..." Edward pleaded. She shook her head again and backed away calling out for Sam and the others to wait.

"She's coming Sam," Embry told him. He let go of Jacob and his friend pulled himself free completely.

"Jacob this is only making it worse for both of you," Sam insisted. "Let it go."

Jacob ignored Sam and sprinted over to Bella. She had taken her heels off and was walking barefoot across the uneven ground toward him. "Jake, are you okay?" She called out anxiously.

He took hold of her hand and began to pull her after him. "What are you doing? Jake stop."

"Come on Bells the others are waiting. Look I'll carry you," he lifted her up before she could open her mouth to reply.

"Jake, put me down," she began to wriggle in his arms. "I only came to check you were okay. I was frightened when you and Edward were fighting."

Jacob ignored her protests. He clamped her tighter in his hold. "Just don't speak." He said fiercely.

Bella was getting frustrated with his refusal to hear what she was saying. She could see Edward following behind. He was trying to be patient and not inflame the situation but she knew that Jacob had crossed a line. Sam and the others reappeared in front of them and blocked Jacob's path.

"Put her down, Jake," Sam told him. "She has made her choice."

"Get out of the way Sam if you're not going to help," Jacob yelled.

"Jake, listen you aren't thinking rationally," Embry stepped in front of his friend and stared him down. Quil joined them; trying to placate Jacob and make him see sense.

Edward caught up to the group but made sure to keep his distance. "Jacob, Bella has made her feelings very clear. I understand your pain but you have to let her go."

Jacob spun around and glared at Edward. "You have no idea how much I hate you." He roared at him. Bella trembled in his arms and he closed his eyes trying to dampen down his temper. He didn't want to scare her.

"Dude do as he says," Quil interjected. "You've done all you can. It's over."

Jacob stared around at his pack brothers, each of their faces registered pity and he hated it. He finally looked into Bella's eyes, they were still the colour that he loved. He couldn't bear the thought that soon they would be as golden as her new husbands. His whole body shuddered and he finally put Bella down. There was a collective sigh of relief.

Edward began to run to Bella's side but she held up her hand to ward him off. "We need privacy. I want you all to go." She gazed imploringly at each member of Jacob's pack. Sam stared at her for a moment; she wore the same look Leah had given him when he had to tell her about Emily. He dropped his eyes to the ground and motioned for his brothers to give them space. Silently they dispersed back into the trees.

"Bella?" Edward was confused. He couldn't read his wife's expression at all. Jacob stood silently in front of her waiting. He was always waiting.

"I mean you too, Edward. Can you please give us some privacy." Bella turned the full force of her brown eyes on him and he capitulated.

"I will not be too far away," he replied, an unfathomable expression in his eyes.

XXXXXX

They were now alone; Jacob stood opposite Bella waiting for her to speak. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to regain her composure. The blush that he loved rose on her cheeks accentuating her milky skin. To him she had never looked more beautiful.

"Why do you keep on fighting, Jake?" She asked him eventually.

"I told you I would until your heart stops beating,"he stepped close to her and placed his hand over her heart, it flip flopped in her chest at his touch.

"I don't want to keep hurting you, Jake," Bella said softly, stepping back from him.

"Then don't," he moved forward so that he was towering above her. She could feel his supernatural heat warming her chilled skin. "Let me ask you a question instead, why can't you be with me?"

Bella froze. "I'm already married." She stumbled over her words. His nearness was messing with her emotions.

"That's not an answer. Why didn't you choose me?" He demanded again.

"I love Edward..." she replied weakly.

"You love me" Jacob shot back at her. "So tell me why marry him and not me?"

"Don't do this..." Bella pleaded again, avoiding the question.

Jacob took hold of her upper arms and forced her to look up at him. "Tell me why?"

"I can't give you an answer, Jake." Bella cried out. "I was with Edward first, I never factored in being able to love another. You worked your way into my heart and now I feel like only half a person. I want to split myself down the middle and give you both what you want, but I can't. I had to base my decision on who I could make happy and I know that I could never be who you needed me to be. I'm not strong, Jake. You will be chief of your tribe one day, you need someone strong and reliable. I am none of those things. I'm weak and make poor decisions. I hurt people and let them down. I'm just not good enough, okay."

Jacob had never heard Bella talk in such explicit terms about why she had chosen Cullen over him. She had mumbled lame excuses about being in love with him but not enough to leave Edward. Her impassioned speech was the first believable reason she had ever given and so typically Bella. All through their friendship she had always believed that she was weak, but she was far from it. There was only one person responsible for making Bella feel like that, her new husband, Edward Cullen.

"So you're saying that you didn't choose me because you think I deserve better. It has nothing to do with not loving me as much as him," he checked to make sure he understood her correctly.

"This is all irrelevant, Jake. I am not your imprint, that alone proves my point." Bella felt tired and emotional. Going over old ground was pointless.

"Don't throw the imprinting issue at me, Bells. I have already told you it won't affect me." He snapped. "Do you think I would be fighting so hard if it was going to happen?"

"I have to go now, Jake. I'm sorry I can't give you what you think you want, but believe me you will thank me in the long run." Bella began to step away from him but he pulled her back so that her head rested on his chest. She could hear his heart beating strongly. She closed her eyes and savoured the sound.

Jacob rested his head on top of hers. "Stop denying it, Bells. I know that you want to be with me. I can give you a proper life. You can have kids, still see Renee and Charlie. I'll build us a big house and I could start up my own business. I'm good at fixing things, especially cars. It would mean that I could support you, I know that you want to be a writer. You're so clever and talented and stronger than you know. Just picture it Bella, please."

Even though she tried to resist Bella could not stop the vision from appearing in her mind's eye. It was the same one she had experienced on the mountain top after they had shared a passionate kiss. She saw the house he described; the two children running eagerly toward it. Jacob stood outside waiting, a sunny grin on his face and she was standing beside him; her hair still long, her pale skin and brown eyes glowing with happiness. Was it really a glimpse into a possible future? Or just wishful longing for something that would never be. That was the crux of the problem, was it real or not? She would never know.

"Do you see it, Bells?" Jacob's lips pressed into her hair.

Bella sighed, her time was up, she couldn't expect Edward to wait any longer. She had hurt him enough with her procrastinating. She knew that even though Jacob was upset now he would go on to live a full life. His true other half was out there waiting and she was stopping him from finding her. She stepped out of his embrace and gave him a sad smile that broke his heart.

"After everything you're still going to leave with him?" He asked in disbelief.

Bella reached up and cupped his cheek. "You will always be my best friend, Jake. I love you so much but I'm not right for you. I never was. Your soul mate is out there waiting for you to find her, I've delayed you long enough. Be happy." Her hand slid from his face and with a choked sob she left him standing beneath the trees as she went back to Edward.

XXXXXX

Embry sat down on the cold earth by his best friend. Jacob hadn't moved since Bella had left him. It was still hard for him to believe that she had just gone, that the fight for her heart was truly over. "Come on man, let's go home." Embry placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"She just went back to him after everything she confessed. She loves me, Em. She has just convinced herself that she's not good enough. This is crazy..." Jacob stared at the spot where she had disappeared.

"You tried, Jake. Over and over. What more can you do? Let's go..." Embry pleaded with him.

Jacob shook his head. "Not yet, I need to wait."

"Why?" Embry questioned him.

"I don't know," Jacob said, his voice full of despair. "I just have to."

Embry sighed. He leaned back against one of the trees and made himself comfortable. "Well then I guess I'll just have to wait with you."

Jacob gave his friend a grateful smile. He was glad he was no longer alone.

XXXXXX

Bella found Edward in his old room. A CD playing the lullaby he had written for her was playing quietly in the background. He looked up as she entered the room. "I didn't think you were coming back."

She studied him for a moment. He hadn't changed in all the time she had known him, he still looked and acted like the seventeen year old boy she had first met. It wasn't only his looks that had frozen in time but his ability to change too. Bella had loved Edward Cullen with all her seventeen year old heart, but he had impetuously left her for her own good. His leaving had broken her heart and nearly her spirit along with it. It had only been with Jacob's help that she had overcome the darkness.

On the journey to find him she had reflected on her words to Jacob that she wasn't good enough for him and that she was doing it for his own good, it had shaken her to the core to finally realise that was the exact same excuse Edward had used. Despite all her efforts to the contrary Bella was no longer seventeen, in a month she would be celebrating her nineteenth birthday. She had moved on with her life but Edward had not. She sat down on the floor at his feet and stared up at him sadly.

"I'm leaving you, Edward. I'm not coming back." She held his gaze as she took off her wedding and engagement rings and handed them back to him. Her finger felt a lot lighter when released from it's heavy burden.

Edward gazed at the rings in his hand. "I knew that I was never good enough to keep you." He raised his head and gave her his familiar tortured look.

Bella rose up and kissed him on the cheek, her lips feeling his cold skin for the last time. "You will always have a piece of my seventeen year old heart," she whispered as she began to back away.

"You love Jacob more?" Edward said sadly as he made no attempt to stop her leaving.

Bella shook her head. "No, that's where you're wrong. I just love him. Goodbye Edward." She said for the last time.

XXXXXX

Jacob heard her approach long before he saw her. Embry gave him a surprised look. "You knew that she was going to come?"

"No, I just hoped," Jacob gave his friend a happy grin. "And I know Bells better than she does herself."

Embry returned his grin. "I guess this is my cue to leave."

"Thanks Em," Jacob watched as Embry slipped away between the trees.

He turned and waited for Bella to appear. He didn't run to meet her, this time she had to come to him. He saw her wandering through the trees. She had changed out of her wedding dress and back into her jeans and t-shirt. Her long, lustrous air had been freed from it's complicated updo and her skin wiped clean of make up. His Bells was back.

Bella had known deep down that he would still be waiting in the place she had left him. She saw him leaning against one of the trees, a broad smile on his lips and dark eyes glowing with happiness. She knew he wouldn't run to greet her; it was her turn this time. Bella took a deep breath and ran toward him, her hair flying like a banner behind her. For once she didn't stumble and as soon as she reached him he caught her up in his strong arms and hugged her tight to his body.

"You came back," he said.

Bella smiled at him, her old insecurities fading away along with the remnants of her attachment to Edward. "I didn't want an ending."

Jacob smiled at her before pulling her in for a kiss. Her arms wound around his neck and she eagerly kissed him back, melting into his arms, her heart beating strongly in her chest. She had come home.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
